


Look at me

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, I don't really know what I've done, I wrote this in an hour, One-Shot, Quentin is in love, Stark Industries, and jealous, silly ending, soft Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: At Stark Industries, love stories sometimes start. One of your colleagues, a certain Quentin Beck, fell in love with you but unfortunately, you only seem to have eyes for the Avengers. Why don't you see him? He would so much like to be your hero.A Stark Industries, des histoires d'amour commencent parfois. L'un de tes collègues, un certain Quentin Beck, est tombé amoureux de toi mais malheureusement, tu ne sembles avoir d'yeux que pour les Avengers. Pourquoi ne le regardes-tu pas ? Il aimerait tant être ton héros.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. English version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlekin6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlekin6/gifts).



> One-shot written in an hour, I have no regrets.  
> Translated with Google translation  
> Chapter 1: English  
> Chapter 2: French

For the eighth time of the day, you lovingly press the head of your Thor figurine to see it stir before refocusing on your work. Calculations, programs, algorithms, all this engineering stuff that I don't understand because I'm just the narrator. Focused on your task, you don’t notice that your colleague is watching you, you never notice it and yet, he is less and less discreet over time. Leaning on a desk, Quentin is the very image of the sad lover, the distraught look, the carefully chosen clothes, all his body language shouting "I love you, look at me!" 

Obviously, he is not the type of man to go completely unnoticed and as you work on the same project, you see each other often. You could even say that you get along very well and it only needs a little help to get things going the right way. If only you weren't so obsessed with someone else. Beck grins disgusted when he sees you in the middle of your Avengers photos, items and figures that you idolize. How can he attract your attention when you spend your time dreaming of a Nordic god or an outstanding archer ? How can he compete with Tony Stark ? Having a rival is one thing, but when the other is literally the savior of mankind (and there are more than one), pride is more than bruised, giving way to terrible jealousy. Sometimes, it puts the young man in black anger and he spills everything in his apartment in desperation to find a solution so that you see him, not these guys in tights!

"I can't take any more lines of code, I see blurry ... would you like a coffee ?" 

Carefree, you pull him from his thoughts and he jumps when suddenly seeing you so close. You joined him without him noticing and now you are quietly waiting for him to formulate an answer. Quentin cannot help but notice that you have swapped your usual loose outfits for a dress, more adequate by this summer heat. My god, how beautiful you are ... Without wanting to, he details you for a brief moment, your hands, your hips, your throat, your mouth, your eyes. He can't even remember when he started seeing you differently, maybe the day you brought muffins for the whole team. Or the one when you worked non-stop all day until you had back pain. Or the first time you entered here at Stark Industries. To tell the truth, it doesn't matter. However, you are still waiting for an answer.

\- Oh uh ... yes, a coffee will be perfect.  
\- Great, let’s go, Becky.

"Becky", what's wrong with you calling him that? Your tongue has forked, no doubt, you blush slightly by turning your heels. You talk about things and more, the project, holograms, the fact that your work still has no name. Slightly nervous, you regularly pull on the sleeve of your dress, rarely comfortable when you let your arms nude. Quentin knows the reason for your embarrassment and ends up placing delicate fingers on your hand to stop your gesture.

\- You don't have to hide it, it's not shameful.  
\- But, well, it's not ...  
\- It is a wound that has healed and therefore the proof that you are alive.

Maybe it's not the best idea in the world, but Beck touches the scar, caress it with warm fingers looking at you, his sometimes comical blue eyes now soft like a cloudless sky. He knows what this mark represents, a dark episode, you almost died and even today, your eyes are veiled in fear as you think about it. He is one of the rare people to know, you had enough trust in him to confide and he cherishes this confidence. He also knows that the day you got this scar, you were saved by the Avengers. No wonder you are so fascinated by these heroes, you owe them your life. Is that why you work at Stark Industries ? To see Iron Man in person? However, you are under no illusions, you are not in love with these heroes, you are simply grateful. But your colleague cannot see it from the outside. If he knew how much his presence soothes you, how much you like working with him ...

"Thank you Beck… you really are a great guy. Thank you… "

You gently withdraw your hand, soaking up this brief contact to better find the courage to break it. It's time to go back to work, you want everything to be perfect to present the project, for it to be approved by Mr. Stark, so that Quentin finally receives the laurels of so many years of work. You slip away with a smile leaving your friend, go back to your desk covered in goodies. Beck watches you go, pensive. A crazy idea germinates in his mind, swells his heart with hope as he dreams of another life. A life where he would be the hero who saved you, the one you'd be thinking about all day. Yes, one day, he will be the savior in sparkling armor, with his beautiful cloak fluttering in the wind. He will be your hero.

***

The bubbling waters surround you on all sides and you curl up against a wall, cursing yourself for having chosen Venice as your holiday destination. After the Snap, the Covid-19, the attack on the mutant bees, the death of some of the greatest Avengers, you were hoping to finally taste a little calm but no! No ! You had to choose the country, I say the country, the city where a gigantic aquatic colossus is attacking. Faced with the magnitude of the danger, you decide to be a philosopher and wait patiently for death here. When fate is relentless, you have to stop fighting.

"At least I'm gonna shower before I died. "

A monstrous arm made up of water and debris rushes towards you and you close your eyes as you prepare for the impact. But instead of being thrown by a liquid mass, you feel lifted in the air, the wind whistling in your ears as two arms hold you firmly. Shocked, you open your eyes to meet only your reflection on the smooth surface of a fish bowl. If he's an angel who has come to take you to paradise, he must review his look. You barely have time to regain your senses that you are dropped off under cover and high up, away from the titan.

"Stay here, I'll take care of him"

The mysterious superhero flies into a green cloud while trying to ignore the voices crying in his headset. Yes, he changed the plan a little by saving you, but what were the chances that he would come across you in the middle of the show ?! He thought you were gone, gone to dust ... Quentin is refocusing on the rest of the ballet, left, right, beam on the side, even though inside, it's party time. He found you! You are there, alive, watching him fight a monster. Meanwhile, you have no idea what happened and you watch your savior spin around the giant in an awesome fight until finally the bad guy explodes in a heavy rain. Calm returns, applause gushes, you join the others while wondering how to get down from your perch. And also where the man in armor may have disappeared. Does he have a name? Is he Italian? No ... you didn't hear an accent when he spoke to you. His voice alone managed to stir something in you, something soothing, as if you knew him.

"Sorry to have put you so high, I was in a hurry"

Suddenly there he is, the emerald smoke evaporating around him as he walks slowly towards you, seeming hesitant. He is impressive in his shiny outfit, his purple cape floating on his back as the sun casts reflections on his strange helmet. You’re ashamed to be such a cliché but one question is burning your lips right now.

"Who… who are you?" 

This hero, you have never seen him in your life and yet something makes you think that you already know him. Unless it was simply shock and curiosity. The young man has a laugh and begins to slowly remove his helmet, to keep the suspense.

"Well, I guess you can call me Becky. "


	2. French version

Pour la huitième fois de la journée, tu appuies amoureusement sur la tête de ta figurine Thor pour la voir remuer avant de te reconcentrer sur ton travail. Calculs, programmes, algorithmes, tous ces trucs d’ingénieur auxquels je ne comprends rien parce que je suis juste la narratrice. Concentrée sur ta tache, tu ne remarques pas que ton collègue est en train de t’observer, tu ne le remarques jamais et pourtant, il est de moins en moins discret au fil du temps. Appuyé sur un bureau, Quentin est l’image même de l’amoureux transi, le regard éperdu, les vêtements choisis avec soin, tout son langage corporel criant « je t’aime, regarde-moi ! ». 

Evidemment, il n’est pas le genre d’homme à passer totalement inaperçu et comme vous travaillez sur le même projet, vous vous voyez souvent. On peut même dire que vous vous entendez très bien et il ne manque qu’un petit coup de pouce pour que les choses aillent dans le bon sens. Si seulement tu n’étais si obnubilée par quelqu’un d’autre. Beck a une grimace dégoutée en te voyant au milieu de tes photos, articles et figurines d’Avengers que tu idolâtres. Comment réussir à attirer ton attention quand tu passes ton temps à rêver de dieu nordique ou d’archer hors pair ? Comment lui peut-il rivaliser avec Tony Stark ? Avoir un rival est une chose mais quand l’autre est littéralement le sauveur de l’humanité (et qu’en plus, ils sont plusieurs), l’orgueil est plus que meurtrie, laissant la place à une jalousie terrible. Parfois, ça met le jeune homme dans des colères noires et il renverse tout dans son appartement en désespérant de trouver une solution pour que tu le vois lui, pas ces gus en collant, lui ! 

« J’en peux plus des lignes de code, je vois flou…ça te dirait un café ? »

Insouciante, tu le tires de ses pensées et il sursaute en te voyant soudain si près. Tu l’as rejoint sans qu’il s’en aperçoive et maintenant tu attends tranquillement qu’il formule une réponse. Quentin ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer que tu as troqué tes habituelles tenues amples pour une robe, plus adéquate par cette chaleur estivale. Mon dieu, comme tu es belle… Sans le vouloir, il te détaille un bref instant, tes mains, tes hanches, ta gorge, ta bouche, tes yeux. Il n’arrive même plus à se souvenir de quand il a commencé à te voir d’un autre œil, peut-être le jour où tu as rapporté des muffins pour toute l’équipe. Ou celui où tu as travaillé non-stop toute la journée jusqu’à avoir mal au dos. Ou alors la première fois que tu es entrée ici, à Stark Industries. A vrai dire, ça n’a pas d’importance. Par contre, tu attends toujours une réponse. 

\- Oh euh…oui, un café, ce sera parfait.  
\- Génial, en avant, Becky

« Becky », qu’est-ce qui te prend de l’appeler comme ça ? Ta langue a fourché, sans aucun doute, tu rougis légèrement en tournant les talons. Vous parlez de choses et d’autres, du projet, des hologrammes, du fait que votre travail n’a toujours pas de nom. Légèrement nerveuse, tu tires régulièrement sur la manche de ta robe, rarement à l’aise lorsque tu découvres tes bras. Quentin connaît la raison de ta gêne et finit par poser des doigts délicats sur ta main pour arrêter ton geste.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de la cacher, ce n’est pas honteux.   
\- Mais, enfin, ce n’est pas…  
\- C’est une plaie qui a cicatrisé et donc la preuve que tu es en vie. 

Peut-être que ce n’est pas la meilleure idée du monde mais Beck effleure la cicatrice, la caresse de ses doigts chauds en te regardant, ses yeux bleus parfois comiques à présent doux comme un ciel sans nuages. Il sait ce que représente cette marque, un épisode sombre, tu as failli mourir et encore aujourd’hui, ton regard se voile de peur en y repensant. Il fait partie des rares personnes à être au courant, tu as eu assez confiance en lui pour te confier et il chérit cette confiance. Il sait aussi que le jour où tu t’es fait cette cicatrice, tu as été sauvée par les Avengers. Pas étonnant que tu sois si fascinée par ces héros, tu leur dois la vie. Est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu travailles à Stark Industries ? Pour apercevoir Iron man en personne ? Pourtant, tu ne te fais pas d’illusion, tu n’es pas amoureuse de ces héros, tu es simplement reconnaissante. Mais ça, ton collègue ne peut pas le voir de l’extérieur. S’il savait combien sa présence t’apaise, combien tu aimes travailler avec lui… 

« Merci Beck…tu es vraiment un mec génial. Merci… »

Tu retires doucement ta main, t’imprégnant de ce bref contact pour mieux trouver le courage de le rompre. Il est temps de retourner travailler, tu veux que tout soit parfait pour présenter le projet, pour qu’il soit approuvé par M. Stark, pour que Quentin reçoive enfin les lauriers de tant d’années de travail. Tu t’éclipses avec un sourire en laissant ton ami à la machine à café, retournes à ton bureau couvert de goodies. Beck te regarde partir, songeur. Un idée folle germe dans son esprit, gonfle son cœur d’espoir alors qu’il rêve à une autre vie. Une vie où il serait le héros qui t’a sauvé, celui auquel tu penserais toute la journée. Oui, un jour, ce sera lui le sauveur à l’armure étincelante, avec sa belle cape flottant au vent. Il sera ton héros.

***

Le bouillonnement des eaux t’encercle de tous côtés et tu te plaques contre un mur en te maudissant d’avoir choisi Venise comme destination de vacances. Après le Snap, le Covid-19, l’attaque des abeilles mutantes, la mort de certains des plus grands Avengers, tu espérais enfin goûter à un peu de calme mais non ! Non ! Il a fallu que tu choisisses le pays, dis-je le pays, la ville où un gigantesque colosse aquatique est en train d’attaquer. Face à l’ampleur du péril, tu décides d’être philosophe et d’attendre la mort patiemment ici. Quand le destin s’acharne, il faut cesser de lutter. 

« Au moins, j’aurai pris une douche avant de mourir. »

Un bras monstrueux composé d’eau et de débris fonce sur toi et tu fermes les yeux en te préparant à l’impact. Mais au lieu d’être projetée par une masse liquide, tu te sens soulevée dans les airs, le vent sifflant dans tes oreilles alors que deux bras te tiennent fermement. Choquée, tu ouvres les yeux pour ne rencontrer que ton reflet sur la surface lisse d’un bocal à poissons. Si c’est un ange venu t’emporter au paradis, il faut qu’il revoie son look. Tu as à peine le temps de reprendre tes esprits que l’on te dépose à l’abri et en hauteur, loin du titan. 

« Restez ici, je m’occupe de lui »

Le mystérieux super-héros file dans un nuage vert tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux voix qui crient dans son oreillette. Oui, il a un peu changé le plan en te sauvant mais quelles étaient les chances qu’il te croise toi en plein spectacle ?! Il te pensait disparue, partie en poussière… Quentin se reconcentre sur la suite du ballet, gauche, droite, rayon sur le côté, alors même qu’à l’intérieur, c’est la fête. Il t’a retrouvé ! Tu es là, vivante, à le regarder combattre un monstre. Pendant ce temps, tu n’as aucune idée de ce qui s’est passé et tu regardes ton sauveur tournoyer autour du géant dans un combat impressionnant jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, le méchant explose en une grande pluie. Le calme revient, des applaudissements jaillissent, tu te joins aux autres tout en te demandant comment descendre de ton perchoir. Et aussi où a pu disparaître l’homme en armure. A-t-il un nom ? Est-il italien ? Non…tu n’as pas entendu d’accent quand il t’a parlé. Sa voix seule a réussi à remuer quelque chose en toi, quelque chose d’apaisant, comme si tu le connaissais. 

« Désolé de t’avoir posé si haut, j’étais pressé »

Soudain il est là, la fumée émeraude s’évaporant autour de lui alors qu’il marche lentement vers toi, semblant hésitant. Il est impressionnant dans sa tenue brillante, sa cape pourpre flottant dans son dos alors que le soleil jette des reflets sur son étrange casque. Tu as honte d’être un tel cliché mais une seule question te brûle les lèvres en cet instant.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? »

Ce héros, tu ne l’as jamais vu de ta vie et pourtant, quelque chose te souffle que tu le connais déjà. A moins que ce ne soit simplement le choc et la curiosité. Le jeune homme a un rire et entreprend de retirer son casque avec lenteur, pour garder le suspens.

« Et bien, je suppose que tu peux m’appeler Becky. »


	3. Illustration by Harlekin6

Thank you Harlekin6 for this beautiful illustration of a confused (and jealous) Quentin in front of Y/N's Thor POP Funko ! 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
